Sweet Melody
by luveroffanfic
Summary: Omi finds out he has a sister except that she is private and cold. He wants to know more about her and their past, but is she willing to open up and tell? PleaseR
1. Chapter 1

Hey this is my first fan fic so I'm accepting all criticism. Don't be to harsh on the flames remember I have feelings to. If Shonen Shoujo Kid reads this the character I create is a human Shen Gong Wu but in my story there is a totally different way she got it and what happens if she uses it. So please don't sue me or anything like that.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Xiaolin Showdown, or the characters except for the character who I created, or any Shen Gong Wu again except any I created, or the songs that appear in here.

I won't tell you anything about the character I created, because I want it to be a surprise. Muwahaha the power of being the writer I love the power. So anyway enjoy.

This takes place after the _Ring of Nine Dragons_. The Dragons are training at the obstacle course.

"Judoea Flip, Fire" Kimiko yelled ready to attack Omi. "Tornado Strike, Water" Omi yelled. Omi's wave overtook Kimiko's fire blast and got her soaked. "HaHa Kimi looks like your all washed up." yelled Raimundo. "Grrr,"Kimiko said in frustration", it isn't over till I give up Rai. And I'm not ready to give up yet." She grabbed the Mantis Flip Coin and tossed it up in the air and caught it yelling "Mantis Flip Coin" She flipped in the air towards Omi ready to kick him down. "Viper strike." he yelled (A/N I do not know exactly how Viper strike is supposed to work so don't get mad at me if this isn't how it works.) Just as Kimiko was ready to attack Omi grabbed her ankle and struck her down to the ground. She was down for the count.

"Nice job there little Partner your Viper strike was as good as my Ma's flapjacks on a Saturday morning." said Clay. "Thank you Clay. Kimiko I hope I did not hurt you to much." said Omi. "Of course not little Kimi here is fine right Kim." said Raimundo. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY LITTLE? AND I"LL THANK YOU TO LET ME ANSWER QUESTIONS THAT ARE DIRECTED TO ME MYSELF." yelled Kimiko at Raimundo. With that Kimiko started chasing Raimundo who was yelling "Help me guys! Come on Kim it was only a joke. HELP!"

The other two boys just shook their heads knowing better than to step in Kimiko's line of fire when she was this pissed off. Nobody noticed that looking down on the training grounds was a tall figure in a Ninja stealth suit the figure ignored the yelling from Raimundo and stared at Omi, "So Omi the time has come where we will finally meet." said the mysterious figure. After the stranger took one last look at Omi and disappeared.

"Hold on Kimiko we will need Raimundo to help find this next Shen Gong Wu that's revealed itself." said Dojo carrying the magic scroll. "It's the Sash of Truth. You wrap it around your opponent and you can force him to tell you anything you want." said Master Fung, "Young Dragons if this falls into the hands of evil there is no telling what might happen. You must bring back that Shen Gong Wu." "Alright everyone you heard the man hop on board next stop the Sash of Truth." Said Dojo growing large so the dragons could get on. The Dragons grabbed some Wu and climbed on to Dojo and with that they took off.

I know this is a short chapter but I kind of wanted to set the story. Let me know what cha think.


	2. Who is she?

Hey again I'm updating a second chapter. I want to thank **Sorceress Sakura** for the review I know it wasn't really clear but you'll learn about the character as the story progresses. I'll try not to scrunch. I also want to thank **Kacheek Girl,** **SadowxRouge, and Chaseforever;** I love your stories, for the review and those who didn't review but read it that means you all like my story. Sorry to disappoint you but you won't find out who the mysterious character until the next chapter I just want to show the character kicking some butt! I also want to thank** Lucky-Racer **for the paragraph tip. Also sorry it took so long I've been really busy with tennis lessons and starting high school so don't be too disappointed if I don't update fast.

**Disclaimer:** Same as on the first chapter. Don't own anything except the characters and Shen Gong Wu that I created.

Here we go on to chapter two.

The Dragons were flying over a grassy plain when Dojo started to shake violently. "Oh yeah that sash is really close probably right below us from this bad case of the shivers." He then started to descend.

"Well it shouldn't be to hard to find. Seeing as all that's here are some rocks, trees and lots of tall grass." said Kimiko sliding down off of Dojo. She was wearing a black t-shirt that said Punk Rock on it, a black knee-length skirt with a gold chain and colorful graffiti on it, fingerless gloves, black fish netting tights, and black boots. Her hair was purple with blue highlights and was in two balls on top of her head.

Dojo started to go around and sniffing for the Wu when he was getting close to the biggest tree he stopped and pointed to it. "Ooh Ooh there it is."

Suddenly the dragons heard the sound of helicopters.

"Oh no this can only mean one thing." said Raimundo.

"Ha Ha Ha yes it is I Jack Spicer evil boy genius here to defeat you Xiaolin Losers." said Spicer. The Dragons got in there ready to kick but position.

"The Sash of Truth is ours Spicer so why don't you just run on home." said Kimiko.

"I don't think so this Wu has Jack Spicer written all over it." said the evil boy genius.

"You are both wrong. This Shen Gong Wu is mine." said an unrecognizable voice. Everyone started to look around.

"Who said that? Show your self right now." said Clay.

"I did and I'm right here." The Dragons and Jack located the voice in the large tree in front of them. They saw a swift figure drop from the tree and stood at the bottom of the tree right in front of the sash. The figure was wearing a Ninja suit the eye holes showed two hazel eyes. The suit's colors were like a Ying-Yang symbol. The left mask part of the suit was black while the rest of the left part was white. The right part of the mask was white while the rest of the right part was black. One the back were two sword sheaths. The suit curved in all the right places like it would on a female. She looked about 5' 3" and had a strong build.

"It is a female ninja warrior." said Omi, "Jack Spicer is she one of your new allies?"

"Are you kidding after Tubbimura I've sworn off ninjas. I thought she was with you guys." said Jack Spicer.

"If she was on our side why would we ask if she is on your side, idiot." said Kimiko.

"Well if she's not one of mine and she's not one of yours who's side is she on." said Jack.

"I'm one the side of good but I don't work with anyone. So why don't you just let me take the sash and I won't cause you humiliating and painful in defeat." said the ninja.

"I don't think so Jack-bots attack." said the evil boy genius. Suddenly dozens of robots appeared and headed for the ninja.

The ninja sighed and pulled out her ninja swords and said, "Alright if this is how it's going to be fine but don't say I didn't warn you." She charged at the robots and made a lot of very fast slashing motions at the robots. When she made it through all the robots were just standing there.

"Ha you missed." said Jack.

"Did I?" said the ninja. She put her swords back in there sheaths and picked up a handful of dirt walked over to the robots and blew the dirt at them. They all fell apart when the dirt hit them.

The ninja looked at Jack and said, "Is that the best you can do?"

"Um… well actually yes so I'll just take the sash and leave." said Jack as he was sliding towards the tree.

"Hold it right there." said the ninja and threw ninja stars at Jack pinning him to the tree.

"You are completely useless. I don't know why I even put up with you." said Wuya.

"Never mind that can you help me down?" said Jack.

"I don't have hands you buffoon."

The ninja rolled her eyes as they continued to argue and said, "I warned him but anyway whose next?" The dragons looked at each other.

Finally Omi said, "My friends we must be careful and all attack together." The others nodded and they each called out there elements.

"FIRE"

"EARTH"

"WIND"

"WATER"

Suddenly the ninja called out, "SOLAR ECLIPSE" and clapped her hands over her head and brought them down. Suddenly pitch black darkness came over her and the dragons.

"Kimiko could we have some light please so we can see what we are doing." said Omi.

"Sure Omi Judoea Flip Fire." said Kimiko. The other dragons were looking for Kimiko and her fire but they couldn't find either.

"Um Kim did you run out of fire power or something cause I'm not seeing any fire. Come to think of it I don't see anything." said Raimundo.

"Oh did I forget to mention that my attack blocks and prevents any source of light so your fire power is completely useless and you're stuck in this darkness." said the ninja.

"Great I'm blinder than a bat flying through fireworks on the Fourth of July. (I have no idea to do Clay's colorful metaphors so bear with me)

"You are right about that. Ha" said the ninja. Suddenly all the dragons felt a very large powerful wave of energy come over them they all fell down from the pain.

"Oh did my little energy wave hurt the little Xaiolin Dragons." said the ninja in a mocking voice. Suddenly the darkness vanished and all the Dragons were lying on the ground moaning in pain.

"Oh no come kids wake up don't do this to me." said Dojo slithering from Dragon to Dragon trying to wake them up.

"Don't worry your friends will be waking up soon. I just gave them a little taster of my powers. Now that I've taken care of the pests I have some Shen Gong Wu to collect." said the ninja making her way to the Shen Gong Wu. Meanwhile the Dragons were starting to recover from the shock. Omi was the first one to realize what was going on.

"Quickly we must stop her before she gets the Sash of Truth." he said while running to the tree. Also Jack Spicer had gotten lose from the ninja's stars and ran over to the tree. Then there were three hands on the Shen Gong Wu which started to glow.

The ninja sighed "Didn't you guys learn your lesson already. Fine, Jack Spicer and Omi I challenge you to a Xaiolin Showdown my Element Armor against your Monkey Staff and Orb of Tornami. The task is the first two that reach the top of the tree will battle it out till one falls." Jack and Omi both looked confused.

"How did you know which Shen Gong Wu we have and how do you know about showdowns?" said Omi

"That is not the important matter at hand. The question is do you accept the challenge or not?" said the Ninja

"I accept" they both said at the same time.

"Very well let's go XAIOLIN SHOWDOWN" said the Ninja. Suddenly the ground shook and the tree suddenly grew very tall and the rocks were floating around the tree, on them were Dojo, the other Dragons, Wuya, and the Jack-bots watching the others at the bottom of the tree.

The others then shouted, "Gong Yi Ten Pi" The ninja suddenly jumped up and started making her way to the top of the tree. Then all of a sudden the branch under her pulled in to the tree she started to fall but grabbed the nearest branch and pulled herself onto it.

"I'll have to be more careful so that I don't fall." said the ninja and continued her way to the top. After some near falls she was the first one to the top.

"Whooweee that girl sure is fast like a bunch of kids on a hot summer day to the swimming hole." said Clay

"Yeah whatever Dude. Hey Dojo what was the Shen Gong Wu that she wagered again?" said Raimundo.

"I think it was the Element Armor but I can't quite remember what it does." said Dojo.

"Well it must be pretty powerful. How come you didn't sense it when it was activated?" asked Kimiko.

"I have a few guesses. One is that it was activated when I sensed another Shen Gong Wu. Another is that she found it before it was activated. Or it could be that someone else found it and gave it to her." said Dojo.

"So she also has element powers like us?" inquired Kimiko.

"Oh yeah! There are probably lots of chosen people out there just like you. Only they probably don't know about their powers or the Shen Gong Wu." said Dojo.

"Hey, Dojo! You're a poet and you didn't even know it!" exclaimed Rai.

"Oh, SHUT UP!" said Kimiko. "There's a showdown going on right now and all you can think about is making STUPID jokes!"

Meanwhile, back at the showdown. . .

"I will beat you, Jack Spicer!" cried Omi energetically.

"Oh no you wo-on't! Monkey Staff!" cried Jack as he grew a gruesome brown tail and sped up the tree.

"Jack Spicer, you think that just because you have a tail you are all this and have a bag of potatoes! But _I_ am the one who is all this!"

"I think you mean all _that_ and a bag of _chips_." said the ninja.

"Whoa! She understands slang!" cried Raimundo.

"I'm getting bored waiting up here all by my lonesome self. Now who should I battle in the meantime? I could battle Jack and get an easy victory, or I could go for Omi, the much more worthy opponent. Hmm." said the mysterious girl.

"Are you calling me unworthy?" cried Jack.

"So what if I am, you weenie!"

"I'll, I'll, I'll show you a weenie!"

"Oh yeah take that. LIGHTNING WHIP" the ninja flicked her wrist and whip of lightning came out of her hand and picked up Jack throwing him away from the tree.

"AHHHHHHHHHH" cried Jack dropping the monkey staff. Omi was staring at the ninja confused.

"Why would you help me get to the top of the tree?" he said puzzled.

"Jack was really pissing me off so I wanted to get rid of him. Did you want me to battle him instead of you?"

"No"

"Well then lets battle. I will let you begin."

"Orb of Tornami, Ice." Omi yelled. A huge block of ice came to the ninja. She didn't move or try to run away just stood there looking totally calm and unconcerned that she could be crushed by that size of ice.

"Elemental Armor, Fire" suddenly her ninja outfit was covered in slim fitting armor which was a fiery red color in the center of the chest plate was a hole which out came a large amount of fire melting the ice into water. Everyone just stood there shocked at what just happened.

"Oh yeah the Elemental Armor lets you control the elements. Don't know how I could forget it was a favorite of Dashi's to use in battle." said Dojo.

"I'm not finished just yet. Elemental Armor, Wind" the ninja called out her armor changing to a light blue color and out of the hole came huge gusts of wind blowing Omi of the top of the trees and then he fell to the bottom.

The Showdown was over. Everything went back to normal. The Dragons all rushed to Omi.

"Omi are you okay?" asked Kimiko.

"Just my pride Kimiko." said Omi

"You fight well young Omi and you are so lucky to have so many people care for you." said the ninja bowing to Omi and Omi returning the bow.

"Thank you honorable stranger tell me who are you?" said Omi.

"Someday that will be revealed I am sure of it. Until then farewell young Dragon of the Water." the ninja then dropped smoke bombs when the smoke cleared away she was gone.

"Well that was weird." said Raimundo.

"Okay kids time to go back to the Xaiolin Temple." said Dojo growing to forty feet. They all got on Dojo and he flew back to the Xaiolin temple.

Well what do you think? Please review I'll try to be more quick on the next chapter until then bye bye.

****


	3. The Identy of the mystery ninja revealed

Hey had some time so decided to do a new chappie. Time to thank all those who reviewed:

**TeenTitanCrystal and StephanieFan **it's so nice to know that you'll still read my story even if it takes me forever to update.

**Lucky-Racer **thank you once again for the correction so here is the corrected quote:

"Omi are you hurt?" asked Kimiko

"Just my pride Kimiko." said Omi

HAPPY _NOW_?

**Krystalmaze **I wouldn't call her perfect she just is trained a little better than the dragons.

Well I think that's all of them. I personally think that I did a good job on that chapter. I also want to thank my friend Becca for helping me with that chapter. Oh one more thing for those of you who like the Sash of truth I don't think it will be all that important but I might have fun with it in a later chapter but that's it. Disclaimer: don't own Xaiolin Showdown just my character, Wu, and ideas. So now the moment you've all been waiting for…..The Identity of the Mystery Ninja. Here we go

**Later at the Xaiolin temple:**

The dragons are hanging out on the Temple grounds. Kimiko and Clay are by the fountain. Kimiko is on her GPA and Clay is carving one of his wooden cowboys. Raimundo is under the tree trying to take a nap. Omi is practicing his martial arts.

"Yo Omi could you chill man. I'm trying to get some sleep." said Raimundo slightly miffed.

"Good idea Raimundo I am getting most hot. Perhaps I will rest for a few minutes. Then who would like to battle me?" asked Omi. The dragons all looked at each other.

"Don't you think your going a little overboard on this training thing little partner?" said Clay said Clay carving the head but then chopping it off.

"Yeah Omi I mean, one loss isn't all that bad. Everyone makes mistakes." said Kimiko not looking up from her GPA.

"Says she who got upset losing to Spicer and lost her temper and training today." said Raimundo.

"Okay first off you deserved it because you were really pissing me off. Second. I'm over that loss to Jack. Third, the _point _I'm trying to make is that we never fought that girl before. So obviously we had no idea about her technique. So quite beating yourself up over it Omi." said Kimiko.

"Yeah little feller over training yourself isn't going to help you at all." said Clay

"The others are right young one. One loss does not break the warrior instead it is the losses that help build the warrior for the wins." said Master Fung.

"There you go again. Why don't you just speak in plain English?" asked Dojo slithering on to Master Fung's shoulder.

"I think it makes me seem more mystical." said Master Fung.

"More like more annoying." mumbled Dojo. Master Fung glared at Dojo.

"Shouldn't you be getting the extra room ready Dojo konojo." said Master Fung.

"Actually no I've got the room all ready." said Dojo paying no mind to Master Fung's glare. (A/N In this story they actually have bedrooms with beds.)

"Are you sure?" said Master Fung. This time Dojo got the hint.

"Un-second thought I don't think I finished making the bed. Yeah that's right I'll just go finish that." he said slithering back into the temple really fast.

"Master Fung why is Dojo preparing the extra room?" asked Omi.

"Because young one we are going to have a new Dragon." said Master Fung. The Dragons stood there shocked for a minute. Finally Kimiko spoke up.

"Master Fung can you tell us who this new Dragon is and why he's here."

"Actually I think _she _would like to tell you all about it." said Master Fung.

"It's a girl. Yess now I won't be the only girl around here." said Kimiko.

"Yeah and she might actually be cute." said Raimundo.

"Your really pushing it today Raimundo." said Kimiko.

"Anyways Master Fung when is she coming?" asked Omi.

"Actually she's –"

"Right here." finished another voice. Suddenly out of no where the ninja popped up.

"YOU?" cried the dragons standing there not knowing what to do. The ninja rolled her eyes and pulled out of knapsack she was carrying: The Monkey Staff, Orb of Tornami, and Sash of Truth and handed them to Master Fung.

"As promised three Shen Gong Wu and four Xaiolin Dragons unharmed." said the ninja.

"Hey how did you get in here?" asked Raimundo.

"Through the doors, duh." said the ninja.

"I think he means is how you got to the temple." said Kimiko

"I walked. Not all of us have a mystical dragon with which we can get there super fast." said the ninja

"But you are evil and we must defeat evil." said Omi getting into a fighting stand.

"Omi we do not talk to are family like that." said Master Fung.

"I'm sorry Master Fu... Wait did you say my family?" said Omi.

"Yes Omi." said Master Fung. The ninja started pulling off her mask. "Omi meet your sister Melody." he said.

Ooh okay who saw that coming? I promised my self no cliffies but I do have the next chapter written down I will start typing it right away. Please R&R and let me know what you think of it.


	4. My What?

Ok let's try for another good chappie. First gotta do some review thank yous. (pulls out a list then clears throat) hmm let's see okay here's one.

**Isn't-BB-sooo-cute: **(winces) sorry about that production crew started and that goes till 9:30. But after this I'll be sure to update more…I think

**krystalmaze: **sorry about that. My stupid computer decided to capitalize it for me.

**Stephaniefan: **I made her like that because she's been trained as a ninja (no really) and they don't show emotion but there's another reason to her unfriendliness but I'll get to that later. Oh and never watched OC so you'll have to explain what an oc girl means.

(Looks at list) okay that's all of 'em. So on too chapter 4 My what? Toddles (waves energetically)

Melody had completely pulled off the mask. She has a heart shaped face with light tan skin. Her body has nice looking feminine curves. Her hair is thick light brown hair that went down to her shoulder blades, with a mix of honey, caramel, and hint of blonde highlights. Her lips are light pink. Her eyes are a rich hazel color. She'd look beautiful except that her face showed no emotion at all. It looked like she hadn't come close to even a small smile in a long time. Omi stood there dumbstruck for a minute. "My WHAT?"

"I said your sister," said Master Fung. The other dragons looked at Omi then Melody then back at Omi.

"Are you sure? Because I don't see any resemblance between the two of them," said Kimiko.

"Yeah. I would think that a sister of Omi would look like a female version of him. Not a knockout gorgeous babe. Ow!" said Raimundo.

"You just don't know when to shut up do you," said Kimiko, hitting him on the head.

"Well, I was told that I take more after our mother and Omi takes after our father," said Melody.

"You know of our parents? What happened to them? Why were we separated? Where have you been? What have you been doing? Why wasn't I told about you? Were our parents great warriors? Are you my older sister? What about-"

"I think Omi," said Master Fung cutting Omi off, "that maybe Melody would like to recover from her long journey. I know that it must have been a very tiring trip for her."

"Thank you Master Fung, but I'm not at all tired. I would at least like to change into something more comfortable. Then perhaps some tea," said Melody.

"Of course. It may take awhile for the tea, but I'm sure after you change, the other dragons will show you around and you will get to know each other," said Master Fung. Turning to the others he said, "Young ones, help Melody carry her things to her room." Master Fung bowed to Melody.

Melody returned the bow saying, "Thank you Master Fung, but that is unnecessary. I can get my things on my own."

"Why don't you show them where your stuff is," said Master Fung as he walked away, pretending not to hear Melody's protests.

"Fine," Melody said, exasperated. "Come on. I will show you where they are." She turned around and started walking towards the entrance in the temple.

When they arrived there, Melody grabbed a duffle bag with a Ying-Yang symbol on it. "All right. Go ahead and grab a bag," said Melody in a bossy voice. There were only two other bags.

"Geez, you don't have as much stuff as Kimiko did when she came here. I thought she was bringing a mall, with all the clothes, electronics and other things," said Raimundo.

"I put everything else in my room. A ninja can only take as mucho as she can carry," said Melody.

They started walking towards her room. When they got there, Melody opened the door saying, "I started to unpack, so please excuse the mess." There were CD's, books, and sheet music in boxes. A guitar, keyboard, video camera, and CD player in a corner.

"I thought you said you could only take what you can carry. I didn't know you could carry all of that," said Raimundo, carefully stepping over boxes.

"Well, I wanted to leave this stuff at the temple that I was training at, but my master, Yoa Lin, said to take them," said Melody, dropping the duffle bag by the closet. "You can put this stuff anywhere. I'll organize later. I'll be out in a minute. I want to put on something cooler."

"Well all right ma'am. We'll be outside the temple," said Clay.

"OK," said Melody, pushing them from the room. "Oh and Omi, to answer one of your questions, I'm a year older than you." With that she slammed the door.

Well alright then. Tell me if you think she was unemotional enough. Don't get your hopes up I only updated 2 because of a 5 day weekend. Please R&R.


	5. AN

A/N So how is everybody doing? Good? Good. Well here's the thing see I haven't had time to update. Due to the fact that my great uncle just died and that I have had oodles (good word) of homework. Besides the fact that while I was writing while trying to maintain Melody's character, but maybe show a slight change. The story is going in a whole new direction but I figured out how to incorporate that into the story. I have also come up with a couple new ideas. A Xaiolin Showdown version of Aladdin and a Xaiolin Showdown soundtrack. The soundtrack is basically to show how the songs I choose incorporate into my story but also the ones that I liked but wouldn't fit in my story. The good news is that I have 3 new chapters I need to write. The bad news is I can't find the time to type them up. Well that's all I have to say. So I apologize already for the delay. Happy Thanksgiving. Holidays always good when there's food involved.


	6. 411 and issues

Hey everyone I am so sorry about it taking so long to update I talked to my friend and she agreed with me and didn't like the way the story was going either so I basically just killed my three chapters and I'm blaming Raimundo for the long wait.

Raimundo: Why am I getting blamed?

ME: because you're the reason the story was screwed up.

Angry mob of writers: Get him!

Raimundo running away screaming

Me: Oh well now that that's taken care of I have to do some thank yous.

**Lucky-Racer: **I know that I was just joking ;) I was getting worried I thought that you were mad at me. Yays that you're not mad. You get cookies. (Gives box of cookies)

**Stephaniefan: **Thank you for that you get cookies too. (Hands her a box of cookies) I actually found out what oc means and your right. I found out that ninjas are assassins but I thought that they were a type of spy. Anyways thanks again.

**16forever: **I hope to get more chapters up soon too. You get cookies (hands her box of cookies)

**krystalmaze: **I think I did a good job too. Here have cookies (gives her cookies) and here are some for your sister too. (hands another box of cookies) you know what everyone gets cookies. Starts tossing out cookies to everyone. Mob of angry writers chasing Raimundo forgets about him and scrambles for cookies.

Oh and stop by my profile page I added a lot of funny quotes from me and my friends you may not get them but their still funny. Okay onto the chapter.

Chapter five: 411 and issues

"Well isn't she Miss Friendly." Said Raimundo as they were waiting outside the temple.

"She probably was unfriendly because you were practically drooling all over her. God do you only think about your looks and women." Said Kimiko.

"Hey I was trying to give her a compliment. Who would want a big round yellow head? (a/n: Who indeed?) And I didn't see you trying to talk to her."

"Couldn't you see that she was uncomfortable with us following her around? She probably, like Omi, wasn't trained with other people and so she doesn't know how to act around people her own age." Said Kimiko.

"Or it could be some part in her life that she doesn't feel like telling you about. Or maybe she's a loner and doesn't like being here because she has to work with other people." said a voice from behind. The dragons turned around and saw Melody was standing there. She was wearing a white tank top with ying yang symbol in the middle and a black shrug pulled over it and black sweats. Her hair was up in a high ponytail. "Alright lets get this little tour thingy over with." She continued as nothing had happened.

"Well you've seen the sleeping area and training grounds so lets finish the inside of the temple." said Clay.

"Whatever," she said as they started walking, "and could we hurry this up a little bit I want to get back to unpacking."

Clay chuckled, "Well ma'am…"

"Please call me Melody of Mel. Ma'am makes me sound old."

"Alright Melody. Like I was saying the temple may look big but its just very large rooms. We actually don't have that many places to go. Oh don't think I introduced myself. I plumb forgot my manners I'm Clay..."

"Clay Bailey," interrupted Melody, "dragon of Earth. Blonde Hair Blue eyes about 5'6". Lives in Huston, Texas on a cattle ranch with mother, father, and sister." as she was saying this she was looking out on the temple grounds."

"Wow your really good." Said Kimiko

"Aw that's bunch of lucky guesses. You can tell Clays from Texas because of his accent bet you she can't give the 4-1-1 on us." said Raimundo.

"Raimundo Pedrosa, Dragon of the Wind has light brown hair, green eyes, about 5' 4". Lives in Rio De Janeiro, Brazil. Favorite Activities surfing, pulling pranks, and flirting with women," she said staring Raimundo straight in the eye. Then turning around to "Kimiko Tohomiko, Dragon of the Fire has black hair, blue eyes, about 5' 1". Lives in Tokyo, Japan with father who owns the largest gaming company in the world. Best friend Kieko. Hobbies talking on her cell phone, playing Goo Zombies, surfing the web, and experimenting with her hair and clothes." She turned to Omi, "Omi, Dragon of the Water. No hair, Black eyes and about 4'6" Lives here at the temple. One sister aka me. Likes training." When she finished the other dragons all looked at her shocked

"Where the hell did you get all that information?" asked Raimundo.

"Maybe I didn't make this clear to you. Don't piss me off or be faced with the consequences." she said poking him in the chest.

Raimundo smirked and said, "Wow good looks, attitude, and a temper just what I like in a girl. If you keep this up I may just let you go out with me."

"Don't flatter yourself I don't do charity dates so I guess your gonna have to look else where for your next happy meal." she said.

"Huh?" he said looking confused.

"That's what I thought. We will _NEVER_ go out emphasis on never"

"You say that now but trust me no one can resist my charm"

"You know what Raimundo your right. You do have some good looking qualities if you just deflated that big head of yours."

"Burn Rai." said Kimiko

"No Kimiko Raimundo didn't just burn himself." said Omi.

"No Omi I just dissed Rai which makes him an idiot." Melody said.

"You know that's true." said Kimiko giggling and Melody almost came close to a smile.

"Seems to me like you two are going to be good friends." said Clay.

Melody's face returned to a frown and said, "I'm not here to make friends. I'm here to help you collect Shen Gong Wu as soon as that's done I'm outa here."

"Well don't expect to be leaving any time soon because there are hundreds of Shen Gong Wu and no one knows how long it will take for them to activate. Who asked you to come here any ways?" said Raimundo.

"F.Y.I. I came here to see my brother. When Master Ling found out that I was going to see him he told me it was time to fulfill my destiny. He told me of four chosen ones who have elemental powers that were studying in my homeland of China. So I'll let you connect those dots for me." she said her eyes flashing dangerously.

"Well I will so you were sent here to train and your not to happy about being here."

"Damn straight what I THOUGHT was going to be a few months is turning into a lifetime. Now I'm stuck here being forced to work with a bunch of idiots." she said and turned running back to her room and slammed the door.

"For a ninja she sure is noisier than a cat in a dog house." said Clay.

"Alright kids the tea is al…ready." said Dojo carrying a tray with a teapot and cups. "Hey where's Melody?"

"Raimundo pissed her off and she ran back into her room." said Kimiko.

"All I said was that she was cute then she started going on this rant of how she didn't want to be here if you ask me she ahs some major issues." Rai said.

"Perhaps Raimundo but maybe you were talking about something that is difficult for her to talk about." said Master Fung as he was walking towards them.

"Master Fung is right." said Omi. (finally speak up why don't ya)

"What!" all the others cried and gave him a look like what do you know that we don't.

"I mean after seeing how upset Melody was talking about being here and Master Fung saying how what we said was making her uncomfortable it kind of makes sense." said Omi.

"The question is why she doesn't want to be here I mean if what Omi is saying is true then that's the problem." said Kimiko.

"Perhaps Melody will be able to tell you after you talk to her also you will apologize for your behavior." said Master Fung.

"But it was Raimundo's fault not us." the other Dragons protested.

"Perhaps but were you not all there? Could you not have apologized for his behavior and told him to stop? Young ones you must understand that your elements bind you together as one and you must all work together or be crushed. Now you will go apologize to Melody, show her around, and bring her to the Dining area for tea." with that Master Fung walked away.

"I think we are all in boiling liquid with Master Fung." said Omi.

"That's hot water Omi." said Kimiko

"Oh yes Kimiko tea is made with hot water." said Omi. The others groaned.

Yes done with this chapter again sorry for the wait. (starts beating Raimundo up) You idiot why did you have to be so mean to Melody and screw up my story. kay I feel better. Happy New Year everyone.


End file.
